


Wednesday

by itsjusteva



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjusteva/pseuds/itsjusteva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori's been hiding something from Rin for a few days now, and Rin is just dying to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

Rin supposes it started on Friday night, he had come back from a late jog and found Nitori huddled up on his bed. The younger boy had his blankets curled over his body as he faced the wall, mumbling to himself –yeah Rin thought that was weird. None the less he just shrugged it off, “Don’t talk it’s disrupting my work.” Was the only thing Rin said.

Nitori didn’t even acknowledge it and Rin found that slightly aggravating. 

.

Saturday morning came quickly and Nitori opted out of their morning jog. Rin didn’t mind, well he honestly did. It wads the second time in a row that Nitori hadn’t joined him for their jog. When he returned back to the dorm, ready for a shower and some breakfast Nitori was heading out the dorm building. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but Nitori was decked out in a coat and scarf towards the end of spring. The weather hasn’t been exactly cold enough to require a coat and scarf. 

“Where are you going?” Rin asked trying his best to act casual. 

“Oh just out for a morning walk.” Nitori smiled keeping his arms curled around his midsection. 

“Dressed like that? It’s warm out.” 

“I’m still a bit cold.” Nitori smiled, his eyes squinting and his smile wide and reassuring. 

Before Rin can get in another comment of concern Nitori is already heading out the building. Rin sighs and continues his way to their room to shower.

Nitori doesn’t return until lunch and Rin definitely finds that odd. He is sitting at their usual table –by the window overlooking the campus. He’s busy staring out the window he doesn’t notice when Nitori takes a seat across from him. Rin turns to Nitori and notices the boy is wearing a simple t-shirt and light sweater now. “Have a good walk?” Rin asks.

Rin notices how he’s picking at his food rather than devouring it like he usually does, breakfast is his favorite meal of the day after all. “Hm? Um yeah.” Nitori responds. Nitori eats a bit of his food before stuffing most of it in napkins that he shoves into his pockets. Nitori tries to do it discreetly, but Rin’s been suspicious of his for a while now he’s beginning to pick up on things. 

“Well I’m heading back to the room.” Nitori announces before quickly leaving the cafeteria. He doesn’t even greet Mikoshiba as he rushes out. 

“What’s up with your boyfriend?” Mikoshiba asks as joins Rin for the remainder of breakfast. 

Rin simply shrugs, “I’d like to know myself.” He answers his eyes still casted on the cafeteria doors. 

.

As usual Rin and Nitori spend their Saturday night in their dorm room. Rin is listening to music, blasting his headphones as loud as they can go without damaging his ears and Nitori is once again curled up in bed. Rin is sitting as his desk reading a magazine when he hears a soft thump. He turns around to find Nitori on the floor, curled in and holding his midsection again. 

“Nitori?” Rin exclaims jumping up and ripping off his headphones. “What the hell?” 

Nitori chuckles lightly and struggles to stand up, keeping an arm wrapped around himself. “Just slipped.” Nitori laughs before slipping on his shoes. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He calls out heading out the room.

“Nitori curfew is in 10 minutes!” Rin screams after him but it doesn’t matter since the younger boy is already turning down the hall. 

.

By Sunday night Rin has had enough of Nitori’s weird behavior. He’s beginning to think something serious is going on with his boyfriend. Rin is sitting on his bed waiting for Nitori to return from his daily night walks, when the door opens and Nitori sneaks in. Rin instantly stands up to meet the younger boy by the door. 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Rin demands cornering Nitori against the wall. “You stay locked up in this room, we haven’t swam together all weekend like we usually do and you never finish your meals anymore and you’re always walking out at random times through the day.” Rin says keeping his gaze on Nitori, staring into his large blue eyes. “I’ve noticed it before, for weeks but it seems to have gotten worse this weekend.” 

Nitori begins to chew on his bottom lip before letting out a soft sigh. “Don’t tell anyone okay.” Nitori mumbles as he slowly unzips his hoodie. Rin backs off a bit as his eyes land on the small black kitten curled in Nitori’s sweater. “I found her a month ago behind the swimming pool building. I’ve been feeding her and everything but when I went to visit her Friday after dinner she was ill, she wouldn’t eat her food so I brought her to our room for the night. She didn’t get better the next day so I gathered up all the money I had and took her to a vet, she just has a sprained paw.” Nitori explains.

Rin watches as Nitori bends down and lets the little kitten out of his sweater. The kitten instantly begins to sniff around moving from Rin’s desk to Nitori’s. “She’ll be fine right?” Rin asks bending down to stroke the back of her little head. 

“Yeah, in a week.” Nitori answers as he plops down next to Rin. “Where you really that worried Rin-senpai?” Nitori asks not even trying to hide the smile that slips onto his lips. 

“I just thought something might have been bothering you, I couldn’t help it you were acting strange.” Rin says. “Stranger than usual.” He adds under his breath.

“Senpai!” Nitori squeals causing the kitten to jump up a bit before she runs back to Nitori and curls onto his lap. 

“What’s her name?” Rin ask reaching over to scratch the back of her ear.

“Wednesday since that’s the day I found her.” 

“You know we can’t keep her here.” Rin adds after moments of silence. “We’d get into big trouble.” 

“We can figure that out later right Rin-senpai?” Nitori says as he crawls into Rin’s bed. 

Rin sighs and stands up walking over to his bed and looking down at Nitori curled into his blankets, kitten snuggled up next to him. Rin fishes out his phone from his pocket before snapping a quick picture and curling into bed next to Nitori. “I’m just a bit disappointed you hid this from me.” Rin whispers against Nitori’s ear leaning down to place a gent kiss against his soft cheek. 

Rin couldn’t hear Nitori’s soft snoring signally the boy’s already drifted off to sleep. “Don’t ever make me worry like that again Ai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing something sweet, it's shorter on here then it is on my word doc.


End file.
